halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sol system
The Sol system, otherwise referred to by UNSC personnel and Humans alike as the Solar System, is the home star system for Humans. The system's G-class star is named Sol, hence the system's name. History Early Interstellar Prior to the Interplanetary War, many different military actions were taken by the United Nations on the communist Koslovics and the fascist Friedens. The Jovian Moons campaign took place at the Jovian Moons, and the Rainforest Wars in Earth's jungles began to take place.[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Xbox.com Halo Storyline] (Defunct, [http://halo.bungie.org/misc/mstimeline2.html Copy on HBO Forums]) Following these two events, Luna was the site of the Battle of Delambre,Halo: The Cole Protocol - Page 113 and Mars saw military action in the Argyre Planitia Campaign. After this, full scale war took hold across the Sol system. In 2362, the first interstellar colony ship, the Odyssey, left the Sol system for the Epsilon Eridani system.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 151 Covenant Arrival On October 20, 2552, Io Station detected 15 Covenant ships, heading straight for Earth. Soon after, the Fleet of Sacred Consecration arrived and ignited the Battle of Earth. Astrography *Mercury - Mercury is home to Antimatter production as well as solar research. *Venus - A failed terraforming project took place on Venus. *Earth - The Human/UNSC Headquarters (HQ)/Homeworld. **Luna- Where the Academy at Mare Nubium is located *Mars - A major site of the Interplanetary War and later during the Human-Covenant war it was the site of the Battle of Mare Erythraeum. Has been terraformed to have an Earth-like climate. *Jupiter - A gas giant, Jupiter is the largest planet in the Sol System. **Io - The site of Io Station, a UNSC listening post. On October 20, 2552, the listening post on Io detects 15 Covenant ships inbound under the command of the Prophet of Regret.Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station **Europa - It contains a UNSC base and a substantial colony. Spartans Linda and Will were once assigned to a mission on this satellite. **Callisto - The Second Largest Jovian Moon. The site of the signing of the Callisto Treaty and a number of UNSC bases. A UNSC Naval Depot is located here.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Page 50 **Ganymede - The EVA Armor was developed here, home to a number of colonists. *Saturn - A gas giant known for its clearly visible surrounding rings, unlike the other gas giants whose rings are rather dim. Saturn is the second largest planet in the Sol System. Its practical uses to the UNSC are limited, and therefore it is mostly just a tourist destination.Halo Encyclopedia, page 283 It is alsothe site of Helium-3 mining and research habitats. **Titan - An industrial colony.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Page 51 **Castallaneta *Uranus - An icy gas giant about twice as far away as Saturn from Sol. Its distance from Sol makes it of little use to the UNSC. However, the 2011 QF99 exclusion zone is around the planet. *Neptune - Furthest away from Sol, it is another icy gas giant similar to Uranus. *Pluto - The Pluto Slipstream Monitoring Station Democritus is stationed in orbit around it. On November 3, 2552, the Monitoring Station detected Cortana's signal in slipspace with Dr. Halsey's message to Lord Hood. *Shaw Institute Facility - Deep space observatory. Gallery HaloPlanets.jpg|A size comparison between Alpha Halo, Threshold, and planets in the Solar System. File:Fleet of Furious Redemption.PNG|The Fleet of Furious Redemption above Mars. Earth.JPG|Earth, from orbit Jupiter uprising.jpg|The Covenant around Jupiter. Sources Category:Planetary Systems